Two distinct types of T lymphocytes are recognized: CD8.sup.+ cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) and CD4.sup.+ helper T lymphocytes (TH cells). CTLs recognize and kill cells which display foreign antigens of their surfaces. CTL precursors display T cell receptors that recognize processed peptides derived from foreign proteins, in conjunction with class I MHC molecules, on other cell surfaces. This recognition process triggers the activation, maturation and proliferation of the precursor CTLs, resulting in CTL clones capable of destroying the cells exhibiting the antigens recognized as foreign.
Human and murine TH cells are involved in both humoral and cell-mediated forms of effector immune responses. With respect to the humoral, or antibody, immune response, antibodies are produced by B lymphocytes through interactions with TH cells. In murine cells, extracellular antigens are endocytosed by antigen-presenting cells (APCs), processed, and presented preferentially in association with class II major histocompatibility complex (MHC) molecules to CD4.sup.+ class II MHC-restricted TH cells. These TH cells in turn activate B lymphocytes, resulting in antibody production.
The cell-mediated, or cellular, immune response, functions to neutralize microbes which inhabit intracellular locations. Foreign antigens, such as, for example, viral antigens, are synthesized within infected cells and presented on the surfaces of such cells in association with class I MHC molecules. This, then, leads to the stimulation of the CD8.sup.+ class I MHC-restricted CTLs.
Some agents, such as mycobacteria, which cause tuberculosis and leprosy, are engulfed by macrophages and processed in vacuoles containing proteolytic enzymes and other toxic substances. While these macrophage components are capable of killing and digesting most microbes, agents such as mycobacteria survive and multiply. The agents' antigens are processed, though, by the macrophages and presented preferentially in association with class II MHC molecules to CD4.sup.+ class II MHC-restricted TH cells, which become stimulated to secrete interferon-.gamma., which, in turn, activates macrophages. As a result of such activation, the cells exhibit increased bacteriocidal ability.
Murine TH cells are composed of at least two distinct subpopulations, termed TH1 and TH2 cell subpopulations. Evidence suggests that TH1 and TH2 subtypes represent extremely polarized populations of TH cells. While such subpopulations were originally discovered in murine systems (reviewed in Mosmann, T. R. and Coffman, R. L., 1989, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 7:145), the existence of TH1- and TH2-like subpopulations has also been established in humans (Del Prete, A. F. et al., 1991, J. Clin. Invest. 88:346; Wiernenga, E. A. et al., 1990, J. Imm. 144:4651; Yamamura, M. et al., 1991, Science 254:277; Robinson, D. et al., 1993, J. Allergy Clin. Imm. 92:313). While TH1-like and TH2-like cells can represent the most extremely polarized TH cell subpopulations, other TH cell subpopulations, such as THO cells (Firestein, G. S. et al., 1989, J. Imm. 143:518), which represent TH cells which have characteristics of TH1 and TH2 cell subpopulations.
TH1-like and TH2-like cells appear to function as part of the different effector functions of the immune system (Mosmann, T. R. and Coffmann, R. L., 1989, Ann. Rev. Imm. 7:145). Specifically, TH1-like cells direct the development of cell-mediated immunity, triggering phagocyte-mediated host defenses, and are associated with delayed hypersensitivity. Accordingly, infections with intracellular microbes tend to induce TH1-type responses. TH2 cells drive humoral immune responses, which are associated with, for example, defenses against certain helminthic parasites, and are involved in antibody and allergic responses.
It has been noted that the ability of the different TH cell types to drive different immune effector responses is due to the exclusive combinations of cytokines which are expressed within a particular TH cell subpopulation. For example, TH1 cells are known to secrete interleukin-2 (IL-2), interferon-.gamma. (IFN-.gamma.), and lymphotoxin, while TH2 cells secrete interleukin-4 (IL-4), interleukin-5 (IL-5), and interleukin-10 (IL-10).
It has recently been noted that, in addition to CD4.sup.+ TH cells, CD8.sup.+ CTLs can, under certain conditions, also exhibit TH1-like or TH2-like cytokine profiles (Seder, R. A. et al., 1995, J. Exp. Med. 181:5-7; Manetti, R. et al., 1994, J. Exp. Med. 180:2407-2411; Maggi, E. et al., 1994, J. Exp. Med. 180:489-495). While the precise functional role of such CD8.sup.+ TH-like cells is currently unknown, these cell subpopulations appear to have great relevance to immune responses against infectious agents such as viruses and intracellular parasites.
Failure to control or resolve an infectious process often results from an inappropriate immune response. Such an inappropriate immunological response can include, for example, atopic conditions (i.e., IgE-mediated allergic conditions) such as asthma, allergy, including allergic rhinitis, dermatitis, including psoriasis, pathogen susceptibilities, chronic inflammatory disease, organ-specific autoimmunity, graft rejection and graft versus host disease. Failure to resolve infestation by helminthic parasites is an example of a condition which may result in an inappropriate immune response.
Further, while TH1-mediated inflammatory responses to many pathogenic microorganisms are beneficial, such responses to self antigens are usually deleterious. It has been suggested that the preferential activation of TH1-like responses is central to the pathogenesis of such human inflammatory autoimmune diseases as multiple sclerosis and insulin-dependent diabetes. For example, TH1-type cytokines predominate in the cerebrospinal fluid of patients with multiple sclerosis, pancreases of insulin-dependent diabetes patients, thyroid glands of Hashimoto's thyroiditis, and gut of Crohn's disease patients, suggesting that such patients mount a TH1-like, not a TH2-like, response to the antigen(s) involved in the etiopathogenesis of such disorders.
Accordingly, it has become increasingly important to identify T cell specific genes, gene products, in particular, TH cell and TH cell subpopulation specific genes and gene products, for use as targets for drug intervention therapy.